


The Luckiest Man in Konoha

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is the luckiest man in Konoha, but not for the reasons people would assume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest Man in Konoha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houkouonchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houkouonchi/gifts).



> I have been away from fandom for some time and going through my WIPs folder I've realized most of my WIPS are Kakairu, and I want to finish them... so I'm going to try to get back into the mood for writing. This one is for the houkouonchi, it was her idea that I keep trying to finish as much as I can :)

 

"You know, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said with an exasperated smile while she treated the wounds he had sustained in his last mission. They had been numerous, and life threatening, and nothing out of the ordinary for him, so he just listened with half an ear as she scolded him. "You must be the either the luckiest or the unluckiest man in the entire Konoha."

"How do you figure?" he asked, not really interested, as she made a series of complicated hand signals and applied her charged hands to some chakra point on his back. Kakashi almost let out a sigh of relief as a knot tension he had carried for so long he didn't even notice anymore left him.

She smiled a sadistic smile that was terrifyingly similar to Tsunade's. "Well, you always encounter the worst enemies in your missions, the ones any other team with half a brain would hope to avoid. That's really unlucky."

He couldn't deny that but it wasn't as if he went out of his way to look for them. He guessed that when a shinobi reached a certain level of fame and skill, only the strongest, or the insane, would consider challenging them. Kakashi had been at that level since he was barely a teenager; it stood to reason all his enemies fell in either category.

"You always manage to defeat them and come back alive, even if some other person would have probably died of those same injuries." She looked pointedly at the stab wound healing in his abdomen. "And you're lucky to have the best people to take care of you."

He smiled at her at that, lips stretching under his mask. That was something he couldn't refute either. "Maybe I'm just that good," he said, because not being his teacher anymore didn't mean he had to stop annoying her.

She glared at him, lips compressed in a thin line, an irritated expression that did nothing to hide her fondness. It took a while for her to let him go home after that, his body aching from exhaustion and chakra depletion but all his wounds healed.

He was on stand by for the next three days, recuperating, and he couldn't keep the smile off his face at the prospect of three days doing nothing but lazing about at home. It was the weekend, and that meant no Academy, and Iruka knew he was coming and had requested time off at the mission desk so they could spend time together.

It was the best plan he'd had in ages.

Home, these days, was Iruka's house, and Kakashi let himself in just pressing his hand to the door and releasing a tiny amount of chakra for the wards to recognize him. It cost him less than he had anticipated, and he mentally thanked Sakura for her amazing skills.

Her words came back to him the moment he entered the bedroom. Iruka was sprawled on top of the bed, his body trying to cover as much space as he could, limbs spread in an x shape. He slept face down, the soft dark trousers he wore around the house twisted around his hips and pulled tight over his ass. His back was bare, showing the deep scar marring its perfection under the light of the moon. His face was pressed against Kakashi's side of the pillow, his loose hair a dark halo surrounding it.

Iruka didn't stir while Kakashi watched him, breathless at the feelings the image conjured. He was stunning like this; soft in slumber like he never was when awake, face relaxed where it was mashed against the pillow, a soft curve to his full lips. Kakashi wanted to kiss him, wanted to go to sleep with him every night and wake up to his soft smile and unfocused eyes every morning. Wanted to be caged by those deceptively strong limbs while they slept, and hear his name whispered breathlessly while they made love.

Wanted to just stay there and stare at him for as long as he could.

It had not been easy for them to get there, not for two of the most irritatingly pigheaded idiots in the entire village, according to Tsunade.

But it had been worth it.

"Are you coming to bed or do you need to stare at me some more?" Iruka mumbled sleepily after a while, his rough voice the only indication that he was conscious.

"I like the view," he said, sincerely. It was one he never tired off, Iruka relaxed and trusting, unguarded even in the presence of one of the most dangerous men of the village.

"Creep," Iruka said lifting his head to blink sleepily at him.

Kakashi smiled and removed his clothes, he slid into the bed next to Iruka, who didn't budge an inch until he was forced to make some room for Kakashi's body, latching onto him immediately like a particularly soft and warm barnacle. He pressed his face against Kakashi's neck, his lips dry and tickling the short hairs on the nape of his neck, and garbled something unintelligibly.

"Come again?" Kakashi whispered back, voice thick with tiredness and amusement.

Iruka moved his head a fraction of an inch, tightening his arms around Kakashi to compensate for the separation. "You are a creep staring at me all the time; you are lucky I love you," Iruka repeated, only slightly more coherent, before he buried his face on Kakashi's skin and lost his battle with sleep.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed, pressing even closer to his body and twinning their hands together over his chest. "I am the luckiest man in Konoha."

****...


End file.
